Amnesia
by TemariU
Summary: "No sé quién soy ni de dónde vengo. Solo sé que amanecí sola y sufriendo amnesia."¿Qué pasa si por pérdida de memoria te unes a una organización criminal que pretende acabar con la vida de tu hermano y atentar contra el mundo Ninja? "¡Solo quiero saber quién soy!" –Gritaba mientras observaba aquellos ojos Sharingan. "Lo que importa es lo que eres ahora. Una integrante de Akatsuki."
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

Su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal. Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse y sus manos no le respondían.

"_¿Acaso estoy muerta?"_

No. No podía estarlo. Los muertos no sentían dolor.

Intentó mover sus brazos, pero éstos se negaban a responder. Sentía haber perdido todo su cuerpo. Todo excepto su cabeza, a la que notaba gracias al fuerte dolor.

Tomó aire varias veces y abrió lentamente los ojos. Vislumbró una luz proveniente de dos velas encendidas que no ayudaban en nada a calmar su malestar.

"_¿Estoy sola?"_

Con pesadez inspeccionó la pequeña habitación. Aparte de las velas y la cama sobre la que se encontraba, lo único que llamaba su atención eran las toneladas de medicamentos y experimentos que había.

Sus ojos no aguantaron más aquella suave luz qué, en su estado, se hacía insoportable. Sintió como poco a poco su vista se iba volviendo borrosa hasta quedarse sin ella y caer inconsciente.

**~ X ~**

-Despierta.

Aquellos suaves empujones qué, para ella, eran como cuchillos que se clavaban sin cesar en su hombro, la obligaron a volver a la realidad.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, con un poco menos pesadez y dolor que antes.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Aún no lograba descifrar de donde provenía aquella voz, a pesar de que la sentía demasiado cerca de ella. Sus ojos todavía se estaban adaptando a la luz.

-Te han insertado morfina para calmar el dolor.

Poco a poco las imágenes iban volviéndose menos borrosas. Dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia aquella voz varonil.

La sequedad de su garganta no le dejaba articular palabra alguna.

-N-Necesito…a-agua… -Logró susurrar débilmente después de varios intentos.

Sintió una sombra moverse desde el fondo de la habitación. No estaba sola con aquel hombre.

-Bebe.

Sin dudarlo dos veces abrió la boca y aceptó el agua que le estaba dando aquella voz femenina.

-La sigo viendo muy débil. –Comentó, conversando con su compañero.

-¿Le vas a insertar más morfina?

"_No. No quiero más."_

Por más que intentaba negarse, su voz no aparecía. Ni siquiera el agua le ayudaba a salir de aquel estado.

-No. El dolor ha disminuido.

-Está bien. Puedes retirarte.

Sintió los suaves pasos de aquella mujer alejarse lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla tras ella.

No fue hasta entonces que aquel dolor se convirtió en miedo.

Se había quedado sola con aquella voz varonil tan misteriosa. Tan imponente. Solamente en ese momento se atrevió a mirar su rostro. A averiguar si sus rasgos eran igual de regios que sus expresiones.

Sintió sus pasos alejarse y tomar asiento enfrente de ella. Llevó su vista hacia su cuerpo. Su ropa le tapaba completamente toda la piel. Incluso llevaba guantes. Fue subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con su rostro, éste tapado por una extraña máscara naranja que solo dejaba al descubierto su ojo izquierdo.

"_Mangeky__ö__ Sharingan…"_

Bajó de nuevo su mirada, esta vez dirigiéndola hacia su cuerpo inmóvil. Alzó poco a poco las manos. Aquellas manos frágiles llenas de sangre seca y profundas quemaduras curadas.

-¿P-Por qué e-estoy llena de h-heridas? –Susurró finalmente tras varios intentos por articular pregunta alguna. Pues eran tantas las que pasaban por su mente.

-Lo que estás viendo no es ni la mitad de lo que tuvimos que curarte. –Habló aquel hombre con profunda tranquilidad e indiferencia. –Si no hubiese sido por mi compañera probablemente estarías muerta.

"_¿Ella me salvó?"_

-¿P-Por qué lo h-hizo? ¿A-Acaso es mi…c-compañera?

El enmascaro dejó soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Sabes tu nombre?

No fue hasta ese momento que se planteó aquella pregunta. Eran muchas las preguntas que invadían su memoria. Tantas qué…

"_Ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en eso…"_

"_¿Quién soy?"_

**~ X ~**

A pesar de sus susurros, ella podía oír casi completamente la conversación de ambos. Aunque su dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse del todo.

-Aseguro lo dicho. Ella está sufriendo amnesia retrógrada.

-¿Amnesia retrógrada? –Repitió el enmascarado, que al parecer no tenía los mismos conocimientos de medicina que su compañera.

-Sí. Es decir, no puede recordar nada de lo que ocurrido antes de la lesión cerebral.

Observó los rasgos de la mujer. Llevaba una vestimenta un tanto peculiar. Pues se trataba de una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

Estaba segura de que no era compañera suya. Pues sus actos marcaban clara despreocupación hacía ella. No parecía inquietarle su estado. Seguramente la curaba por obligación.  
Sus ojos color miel se clavaban en ella con total indiferencia. Sus rasgos eran tranquilos. Era una mujer atractiva. Un tanto mayor que ella, quizás con alrededor de cinco años.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí.

La joven asintió sin poner queja alguna, situándose en la esquina de la habitación sin causar ninguna molestia. A diferencia de ella, aquel enmascarado tomó asiento de nuevo.

-Te encontramos herida cerca de nuestra guarida. –Comenzó a contarle él ahorrándole el esfuerzo de preguntarle. –Tenías quemaduras de segundo grado y una herida muy profunda en el hombro derecho. Estabas inconsciente. Estoy seguro de que si no te hubiésemos traído aquí ahora estarías muerta.

-¿P-Por qué estaba e-en ese estado?

-No lo sé. Esperaba a que despertaras para que me contaras tú.

La joven se quedó callada durante varios segundos. Ahora no solo sentía confusión y miedo, si no también culpabilidad.

-¿N-Nos conocemos? –Preguntó finalmente.

El enmascarado suspiró. Ya se temía esa pregunta.

-¿Crees que eso sea lo más importante ahora? Dedícate a descansar y a recuperarte.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de las velas y sopló, apagándolas y dejando la habitación completamente oscura.

\- Recuerda que me debes un favor por haberte salvado la vida. En este estado no podrás pagármelo.

Sus pasos se hacían lentos pero firmes.

-¡E-Espera!

El aludido se detuvo, pero no se molestó en girarse y observarla.

-¿C-Cómo me llamo?

Aún de espaldas, abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada a su compañera para que saliera antes que él.

-Temari. Sabaku No Temari. –Respondió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

**~ X ~**

Dejó caer su peso contra la pared de su oscura guarida. Sentía sus hombros tensos y sus pies cansados. Definitivamente necesitaba un baño para relajarse. Observó a su compañera tomar rumbo distinto.

-Konan, espera.

La nombrada se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia. Como si aquella voz imponente que lograba asustar a todos no funcionara con ella.

-Quiero que me informes mejor sobre la amnesia que sufre.

-Amnesia retrógrada. –Le informó de nuevo. –Como le dije antes, no puede recordar nada de lo sucedido antes de la lesión cerebral.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tal vez fue eso lo que la dejó inconsciente.

-Entiendo.

-Afecta a la memoria episódica. Es decir, a la memoria relacionada con sucesos autobiográficos.

-¿Hay probabilidades de que la recupere pronto?

-Realmente no. La memoria suele recuperarse recordando lugares y personas o siguiendo una rutina que antes llevaba.

-Gracias.

Volvió a apoyarse contra la pared mientras veía a su compañera alejarse.

"_Entonces yo mismo me encargaré de que no la recupere hasta que deje de servirme."_

* * *

Un poco corto y raro, lo sé. Pero en fin, ¡mi primer ItaTema!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos. :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

\- _Katon: Hösenka No Jutsu_.

Después de hacer cinco sellos con las manos, las situó cerca de la boca y lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia determinadas direcciones. Abrió los ojos y se aseguró de haber dado en el blanco con todas.

-Basta.

Aquella voz no le sorprendió. Sabía que estaba desde hace tiempo vigiándole. Observando cada paso de su entrenamiento.

Bajó del árbol y se situó enfrente de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. A él no conseguían intimidarle.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No puedo verte entrenar simplemente?

Su mirada era retadora. Fría. Lo notaba a pesar de esa máscara tan peculiar.

-Dime a que viniste. –Le exigió esta vez.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada. Algo un tanto inusual en él, pero comprensible. Pues seguramente se siente confundido por las personalidades tan distintas que tiene que interpretar.

-La noto mejorada. –Comentó finalmente. –Creo que podríamos integrarla ya.

-¿Podríamos? –Repitió. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Madara.

El nombrado tomó asiento en una roca, dándole la espalda a su acompañante.

-Fuiste tú el que la encontraste media muerta.

-Y la hubiese dejado morir si no fuera por Kisame. –Confesó sin la menor vacilación. –Él se empeñó en creer que podría sernos útil.

-Y está en lo correcto.

Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en un árbol y cruzó sus brazos.

-Volveré a hacerte la misma pregunta. –Continuó, sin demostrar interés alguno por las intenciones del enmascarado. -¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?

-Vas a utilizar tus ojos. –Le exigió. No necesitaba su consentimiento. Él tenía que hacer todo lo que se le antojaba. –Invéntate un pasado inexistente. Hazle creer que tuvo una vida aquí.

-Tsk. –Expresó, haciendo notario su fastidio. Pues ya se esperaba algo así. -¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

-Tú eres mucho más hábil utilizando el Sharingan… y también manipulando a la gente.

"_¿Más hábil manipulando a la gente?"_ Pensó. Eso lo dudaba. Gracias a su gran talento para manipular es por lo que los Akatsuki son los criminales más temidos.

Pero se guardó esos pensamientos para sí mismo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía la guarida.

-Recuerda que me debes un favor, Itachi. –Se apresuró a decir antes de perderlo de vista.

-Ya te lo pagué uniéndome a esta organización.

El enmascarado volvió a fingir carcajeo.

\- Vamos, seamos sinceros. Tú no tenías donde ir. –Se puso de píe en la roca mientras ponía en marcha su _Kamui_. –Nos vemos aquí en una hora.

Itachi Uchiha observó a su líder desaparecer poco a poco.

**~ X ~**

-¿Sabes algo de ella?

No se molestó en mirarlo. A duras penas decidió contestarle por educación.

-No.

-¿Se habrá muerto ya?

"_Qué más quisiera."_ Pensó.

Pero de nuevo decidió negarlo.

-Qué mierda. Quisiera saber cuál fue su suerte.

Esta vez observó a su compañero. Su rostro se veía tan desafiador como siempre. Estaba claro que era curiosidad lo que sentía, sin embargo nada de preocupación por ella.

-Kisame, será mejor que olvides ese tema. Lo único que hicimos nosotros fue traerla hasta aquí. Lo que fue de ella no es nuestro asunto.

Volvió a mirarlo. Sus pequeños ojos similares a los de un pez se habían cerrado aún más. Su mueca burlona estaba presente, como siempre.

-Yo creo que se murió… o la terminaron de matar aquí. –Volvió a comentar, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del pelinegro. –Si no, Pain-sama ya habría informado al resto. Sin embargo el secreto se quedó entre los cuatro.

"_Cinco."_ Lo corrigió mentalmente. Su compañero ignora que, además de ambos, Konan y Pain, también lo sabe el verdadero interesado en esto, el auténtico líder.

-Siento pena por ella. ¿Tú no, Itachi?

El Uchiha negó.

-No entiendo por qué tanta crueldad, hombre. Sé que odias a los de la Hoja, pero, ¿a los de la Arena también? –Rió burlonamente. –Tendré que avisar a Sasori que se cuide de ti.

Se quedó un instante callado, tratando de observar el reloj atómico que colgaba sobre la pared de la sala. Ya había pasado la hora que le dio Tobi. Se puso de pie, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su compañero.

-No tiene nada que ver con su aldea. Ni siquiera con ella. No mataría a nadie si no se cruza en mi camino; pero tampoco salvaría a nadie si no me fuera útil.

**~ X ~**

No le hacía falta mirar para asegurarse que no había nadie vigilándole.

"_Tora. Saru. U. Tatsu." _

Hizo cuatro sellos manuales y tocó una gran roca. Ésta comenzó a moverse hacia la izquierda, dando paso a un túnel. Se adentró en él, cerrando la entrada secreta tras su paso.

Durante el pasillo poco iluminado y siniestro, volvieron a atormentarle las mismas dudas que sentía cada vez que cruzaba este túnel.

"_¿Sospechará algo?"_ No. No podría sospechar nada. Pues ya habría intentado huir. Pero, entonces ¿por qué no pregunta nada acerca de su vida? A penas preguntó por su nombre. Desde aquel día se limitó a practicar su rehabilitación con su subordinada, sin ni siquiera mostrar interés por salir de ese cuarto.

"_¿Haré bien en sacarla de ahí?"_ Temía estar equivocado. En que ella haya recordado todo y haya elaborado un plan para hacer llegar a su hermano su localización.

Al llegar a su destino, todas esas dudas desaparecieron. Pues realmente no suponía un gran problema eso. La mataría y cambiaría de guarida.

Una vez devuelta esa confianza en sí mismo y en sus planes, tocó dos veces la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, la abrió.

-Buenas tardes. –Alcanzó a oír de los labios de su rehén.

Su saludo era rudo e indiferente. No se tomaba la molestia de averiguar si realmente se trataba de él. Sus visitas se habían hecho parte de su rutina.

-¿Cómo sigues? –Preguntó, sabiendo que iba a obtener la misma respuesta de siempre.

-Bien. –Le contestaba sin importancia, sin dejar de hacer sus quehaceres.

Ella pensaba que esta era una de las tantas visitas que le había hecho durante estas tres semanas. De esas visitas rutinarias en las que él se limitaba a tomar asiento enfrente de ella mientras la observaba hacer su rehabilitación acompañada por Konan, que se encontraba guiándola. Minutos después se marchaba, aliviado por no haber sido presionado con preguntas sobre su pasado.

Pero no. Esta no era una de esas visitas.

-Basta por hoy.

-A penas hemos comenzado hace una hora. –Reprochó la ex Kunoichi de Amegakure.

-No creo que le haga falta más.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sabaku No Temari. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Sus manos se encontraban enlazadas sobre sus rodillas. Era una mujer ruda. Segura de su fuerza y capacidad. Era perfecta para su plan. Pues no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre sentimental, pero no sentía pena por mujeres autosuficientes como ella. No le importaría luchar contra ella, lastimarla o incluso matarla si las cosas no salían acorde lo planeado.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

Solo en ese momento sintió algo de curiosidad en su mirada.

-¿Dónde me llevarás?

-Iremos a visitar a un compañero… nuestro compañero.

Se dio media vuelta, esperando oír los pasos de la Kunoichi detrás de los suyos.

-Levántate y sígueme.

Ésta obedeció. Se levantó y, seguida por Konan, abandonó la sala.

Su mirada viajaba por todo el pasillo. Era un tanto siniestro, pero eso no le incomodaba. Pues había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en aquella habitación tan similar.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó finalmente.

El enmascarado se tomó varios segundos para responder.

-Bueno, digamos que… es quien te salvó.

* * *

_Katon: Hösenka No Jutsu_ \- _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix. Ninjutsu del elemento Fuego utilizado por Sasuke e Itachi. Creo que la primera vez que lo utilizó Itachi fue en su pelea contra el Equipo 7 y Chiyo._

_Kamui - Ninjutsu de Espacio - Tiempo, utilizado por Kakashi, Madara y Obito. Visto por primera vez por Kakashi en la batalla contra Deidara._

_Tora. Saru. U. Tatsu. - Sellos. Significado: Tigre. Mono. Liebre. Dragón._


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Sus nervios pasaban totalmente desapercibidos. Su caminar era firme y seguro. Su expresión tosca se quebraba solamente cuando sentía el molesto dolor en su pierna izquierda.

Miró hacia su derecha. Ella seguía caminando a su lado alerta por si necesitaba cualquier ayuda. Él, en cambio, enfrente de ellas, caminaba como si no existieran. Como si cualquier cosa que le pasara fuera problema de su subordinada.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que él iba a ser distinto. En él no vería aquella indiferencia hacia su persona. ¿Por qué, sino, le había salvado? Con eso no quería decir que necesitara del afecto de alguien. No, no necesitaba tal cosa. En cierto modo, con la actitud de ambos, se sentía menos presionada. Así, si no lograba recordarlos nunca, ellos no se sentirían despreciados.

Pero, ¿y si él sí?

-¿Cuál es este sitio?

El líder no se tomó la molestia de girarse.

-Aquí solemos entrenar.

Avanzó en silencio, pendiente del camino. Aquel atardecer le transmitía cierta paz. O tal vez era el simple hecho de haber salido de aquella habitación.

Notó como el enmascarado se paró y observó a su alrededor, buscando algo, o tal vez a alguien. Cuando dio con lo que quería, avanzó hasta una roca gigante, de nuevo seguido por ambas Kunoichis.

Solo en ese momento Temari comprendió.

Aquel hombre estaba enfrente de ellos, sentado en el césped, sosteniendo su espalda sobre el árbol y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

No alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pero si su túnica. Como ya intuía, se trataba de la misma vestimenta que sus acompañantes.

-Has sido puntual.

El aludido se paró de mala gana y caminó firmemente hacia ellos. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada. Como si ni siquiera le interesara dirigirle la palabra.

-Como ves, Temari está casi completamente recuperada.

Él no pareció demostrar interés.

-¿Es verdad que tú me salvaste?

Alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los del enmascarado, llenos de odio y furia. Aunque no duraron mucho tiempo, fue el suficiente para ver cada expresión suya. Su rostro indiferente, sus enormes ojos negros realmente imponentes… y su bandana rayada.

"… _¿Es un ninja renegado?"_

Inmediatamente observó las frentes de sus acompañantes, buscando alguna bandana que pudiera darle alguna pista sobre si ellos también eran Ninjas renegados, pero sin conseguir resultado alguno. ¡¿Cómo pudo hasta ese día no fijarse en la ausencia de esto?!

-También fue mi compañero de equipo. –Contestó finalmente, como si estuviera obligado a decir eso. Su voz era igual de imponente que su mirada.

-¿Quién?

-Kisame Hoshigaki.

Ella mantuvo la calma. Su frente se arrugó, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico.

-¿Yo también soy una Kunoichi renegada?

"_Mierda."_ Por su mente no podía pasar otra cosa. _"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda."_ ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de eso? A diferencia de Konan y de él, Itachi si poseía una bandana.

A pesar de eso, decidió mantener la calma.

-¿Tú qué crees?

La aludida se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de calmarse. De recordar que no podía contestar de una manera impulsiva.

"_No quiero creer nada. ¡No puedo! Siento todo tan distante pero a la vez tan familiar…"_

-Este es tu hogar, Temari. Será mejor que lo asimiles cuanto antes.

El susurro de aquella voz tan suave pero fría a la vez alarmó a todos. El silencio de Konan finalmente había sido interrumpido.

Cuando decidió posar su vista de nuevo sobre Itachi, se encontró con unos ojos rojos penetrantes insistiendo en encontrarse con su mirada.

-Solo cálmate, Temari. Él tratará de recordarte lo que alguna vez te unió a nosotros. –Fue lo último que alcanzó a oír antes de ser poseída por aquellos ojos.

_Aquellas túnicas negras se encontraban rodeándola, privándola totalmente de su libertad. Aunque esto no parecía intimidarla. _

_Trató de mover su cuerpo, de alcanzar a alguno, tirarle de su capa y ver su rostro. Pero le resultaba imposible. Su cuerpo no respondía. En lugar a eso se vio obligada a bajar su mirada, observando su vestimenta. Descubriendo que era la misma que la de ellos._

_Su cuerpo tomaba un rumbo distinto al que ella deseaba. Pasando por varias puertas, finalmente se detuvo en una. Al recibir el permiso para abrir la puerta, se adentró en el interior._

_-He completado la misión, líder. _

_Grande fue su sorpresa al escucharse a sí misma pronunciando palabras que ni siquiera quería. Que ni siquiera tenían sentido para ella. Su mente trató de recordar aquel momento. Aquel preciso momento. Pero, sin resultado alguno, se limitó a observar aquella escena en la cual era ella la protagonista y aquellos ojos Sharingan los narradores._

_-¿Lo mataste? –Le preguntó un sujeto sentado detrás de aquel enorme escritorio. Ella se acercó a él, y éste levantó su vista, mostrando sus ojos Rinnegan._

_-No. Está inconsciente._

_-Bien. Empecemos a sellarlo cuanto antes._

_Ella asintió, abandonando tras eso aquel cuarto tan oscuro._

_Necesitaba detener aquel Genjutsu. No soportaba el encontrarse en su propio cuerpo pero, sin embargo, no tener el control de éste. Se sentía como un maldito títere del Uchiha. Intentó reaccionar, buscando algún Kunai o arma que pueda servirle para hacerse un daño físico que la saque de aquella ilusión. Pero no lo lograba… Por una parte ni siquiera quería lograrlo. Sentía la necesidad de seguir observando su vida como si de una película se tratara._

_Atenta a la ilusión, vio como sus manos alcanzaron la cerradura de una puerta marón, aparentemente igual a las otras. La abrió, a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Pues ni siquiera sabía que le esperaba dentro. ¿Y si fue ahí donde estuvieron a punto de matarla? ¿Y si estos ojos pretendían recordarle un momento tan trágico como ese?_

_Para su alivio, no. Simplemente se trataba de una habitación. Un tanto parecida a la que estuvo internada durante estas semanas. Sin embargo, había algo distinto. Tal vez la cama, mucho más grande, o lo iluminado que era ese cuarto. Se sorprendió al encontrarse sacándose su túnica y tirándola vagamente sobre la cama para luego sentarse sobre ésta y sacarse los zapatos. ¿Acaso se trataba de su habitación?_

_A pesar de querer seguir observando el cuarto, al parecer aquel día no se dedicó a eso. Pues sabía que simplemente se trataba de algún recuerdo en la mente del Uchiha. Algún recuerdo en el que él estaba presente y le parecía el más adecuado para transmitirle. Pero, en este caso, ¿dónde estaba el Uchiha?_

_Se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo levantándose. Su mirada dejó de enfocarse en sus zapatos llenos de barro para fijarla al frente, en donde, para su sorpresa, había un enorme espejo que le hacía tener una visión completa de ella._

_Se acercó fijándose en su vestimenta. La ropa que había dejado al descubierto al tirar su túnica constaba de una camiseta color lila claro sin mangas sobre una camisa de rejilla. Una minifalda de color azul marino, medias de rejilla y guantes negros sin dedos. Estos dos últimos los reconocía, puesto que aún los conservaba. A diferencia de su falda y su camiseta lila, que habían sido sustituidos por un vestido color blanco._

_Alzó su vista hacia su rostro. Llamaba su atención el hecho de no encontrar ninguna emoción en éste, a pesar de que se trataba de su propio rostro. ¿Era tan grave su pérdida de memoria que ni siquiera podía reconocer sus propias emociones? _

_Sus labios finos y un tanto secos no llamaron su atención. Su piel era lisa y bonita, a pesar de no llevar maquillaje. Su pelo, bien peinado en cuatro coletas, solo dejaba caer varios mechones alrededor de los ojos. Éstos, de un color verde azulado, se observaban a sí mismos con total indiferencia. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en lo que realmente le importaba. Esa bandana ajustada sobre su frente, la cual impedía que los mechones caigan sobre sus ojos. Alrededor de la cual había una placa de plata con un dibujo semejante a un reloj._

_Un reloj rayado._

_Observó como deshacía sus coletas y dejaba suelto su pelo. Despojándose así también de la única prenda que había respondido a su pregunta formulada hacia el enmascarado._

_Sus ojos viajaron hacía la puerta de entrada sin razón alguna. Pues no había escuchado ruido proveniente de aquel rincón del cuarto, pero ahí estaba él. El dueño de aquellos ojos estaba en observándole detenidamente._

_-Misión de atrapar al Dos Colas finalizada con éxito. Una más a mi lista. –Alcanzó a oír de su propia voz, tan fría como la de sus acompañantes, dirigiéndose a Itachi Uchiha. _

Su vista se nubló. Durante unos segundos sintió que no podía ver nada más que negro. Solo oscuridad. Sintió ser finalmente dueña de su propio cuerpo, que podía moverlo a su antojo. Pero éste parecía muy cansado como para hacerle caso. Se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la hierba mojada.

Sus brazos fueron agarrados por unas manos firmes pero suaves. Su cabeza fue apoyado en un regazo. La voz del enmascarado iban siendo poco a poco más claras.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Konan?

-Fue mucha presión para ella. –Alcanzó a oír su voz. Mucho más cerca que la del líder, cosa que le daba a entender que se encontraba sobre su regazo, y que era ella la que se estaba encargando de medirle la pulsación.

-Itachi, ¿qué le has hecho ver?

-Lo que me pediste, Madara.

"_Madara…" _Repitió en su mente, poniéndole finalmente nombre a aquel sujeto con máscara naranja.

Su vista finalmente iba haciéndose más clara, siento el rostro del Uchiha alejado lo primero que alcanzó a ver. Éste volvía a tomar asiento en la hierba mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Al abrirlos, Temari notó que ya no tenía activado su Sharingan. Sin embargo, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Sintió sus oscuros ojos posados sobre ella. A pesar de la ausencia de sus ojos rojos podía sentir su maldad e insensibilidad.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Y bien?

Los diminutos ojos de su compañero lo observaban con cierta burla. No se sentía ofendido. De hecho, ni siquiera le molestaba. Con el tiempo había entendido que esa burla siempre permanecía en su rostro, a pesar de no tener razón alguna.

-Tenemos una nueva misión.

-¡Al fin, hombre! –Se expresó, mientras ajustaba su gran espada a su espalda. -¿De qué se trata?

-Tenemos que eliminar unos ninjas de Kirigakure en sus propias fronteras. Haremos el trabajo sucio para que Amegakure pueda actuar con más facilidad.

-Vaya, vaya, Itachi, ¡así que atacaremos mi aldea!

-Solo eliminaremos a tu camarada que resulte molesta. –Lo corrigió el Uchiha, mientras abandonaba la guarida para adentrarse en el bosque.

-Todos ellos resultan molestos. No me importaría eliminarlos a todos. ¡Seguro que se alegran de verme!

Itachi decidió no seguirle la corriente a su compañero. A pesar de eso, sabía que eso no crearía conflictos entre ellos. Pues él no era tan escandaloso como otros compañeros suyos, como Deidara o Hidan. Él sabía cuando callar.

Caminaron en silencio respirando el olor a hierba mojada. La lluvia nocturna había sentado muy bien a su gran campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Pero hombre! ¡Parece que nos han encontrado!

Sus palabras pusieron enseguida en alerta a su acompañante. Rebuscó entre los árboles algún Chakra desconocido, pero no hallaba ninguno que no resultara familiar para él.

-Ella no es una intrusa, Kisame. –Pronunció finalmente al observar el aparentemente frágil cuerpo de la Kunoichi que descansaba varios metros enfrente de ellos.

-¿Acaso es ella? –El hombre pez rió de buena gana. -¡No la han matado!

Sus reproches y regaños fueron en vano, puesto que el azulado parecía hacer caso omiso de ellos. Había puesto a su curiosidad por delante de sus obligaciones y había cambiado su rumbo. Ahora se dirigía firmemente hacia la Kunoichi.

Sintiéndose obligado, lo siguió un tanto desganado. Pues sabía que la curiosidad de Kisame simplemente atrasaría su misión. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirla él también. Se mantuvo un tanto alejado de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para observar la pelea. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el ya herido cuerpo de la Kunoichi de Suna, que al parecer temblaba un poco. Sus ojos, a pesar de eso, se encontraban alerta observando cada movimiento de su adversario.

Éste, en cambio, aparentemente aburrido simplemente se dedicaba a esquivar sus movimientos.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba la Kunoichi de Amegakure sentada sobre la hierba, con la mirada perdida en el gran bosque que se levantaba sobre ellos. No parecía entretenida con la situación. Más bien, parecía estar simplemente cumpliendo su obligación.

_\- ¡Füton: Kakeami_!

Hasta ese momento el Uchiha no se había percatado del gran abanico que colgaba sobre la espalda de la rubia.

Ésta, un tanto esperanzada, lo agarró entre sus manos y creó una sorprendente ráfaga de viento en forma de red.

La espalda de la peliazul llamó su atención. Pues de ella habían crecido unas enormes alas de papel que la impulsaron lo suficiente hacía arriba para poder esquivar la gran ráfaga.

Observó como su acompañante, un tanto entusiasmado, se subió encima de un árbol y saltó lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla, quedando incluso más alejado que él, y amortiguando su caída con su Samehada.

-¡Casi me atrapa! –Logró escuchar de los labios de Kisame, que parecía haber olvidado que esa no era su pelea.

-¡_Shinra Tensei_!

No esperaba otra técnica por parte del adversario de Sabaku No Temari.

-Hmp.

No pudo evitar burlarse de su técnica. Pues era realmente ridículo pensar que podía afectar a Pain.

Sin embargo, un leve escozor le obligó a tocar su mejilla derecha. Llevó sus dedos hacía ésta para luego dirigirlos hacia ella.

"_Perra."_

Su furia creció al darse cuenta que el ataque de aquella rubia llegó hacia él. Había subestimado la fuerza de aquella técnica.

-¡Todavía no he terminado!

Por un momento dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, a punto de activar su Sharingan, dándose cuenta finalmente que ella simplemente se dirigía a su adversario: Pain. Al parecer ni siquiera se había percatado de que su ataque había alcanzado al Uchiha.

Se limitó a alejarse un poco del campo de batalla, evitando ser herido de nuevo y aproximándose más a Kisame, que parecía haberse dado cuenta del pequeño incidente.

-¡_Kamaitachi No Jutsu_!

Volviendo a sacar su abanico, creó de nuevo una gran ventisca de aire. Esta vez la podía manipular a su antojo. Aquella ráfaga de viento solo iba dirigida hacía él.

-Tiene velocidad, ¿eh?

Haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Kisame, no podía disimular su asombro.

"_¿R-Realmente podía haberse dado cuenta…?"_

No cabía la menor duda. Había descubierto el punto débil de la técnica de Pain.

A pesar de no oír queja ni reproche por parte del pelinaranja, podía notar su desagrado. Al no verse capaz de utilizar su técnica y, por lo que podía adivinar Itachi, de tener órdenes de solamente esquivar los ataques de la rubia, se vio obligado a impulsar su cuerpo hacía arriba, posándose sobre un árbol.

"_Uno, dos…" _El Uchiha no pudo evitar llevar la cuenta en su mente, sabiendo que seguramente las mismas cifras estaban pasando por las mentes de Konan, Pain y Temari.

La Kunoichi, satisfecha con los movimientos de Pain, manipuló la ráfaga, impulsándola hacia arriba.

"_Tres…"_

Itachi advirtió que la mano derecha de Pain se posaba sobre su bolsillo, hurgando en éste y buscando algún Kunai o sello explosivo. La decepción del pelinaranja no pasó desapercibida. Pues al parecer se había acordado de su obligación: no atacar a su adversaria.

Un tanto irritado, impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás, esquivando de nuevo la ráfaga.

"_¡Mierda!"_ Exclamó Itachi para sus adentros, como si fuera él el que acababa de caer en la trampa de la rubia.

"_Cuatro…"_

En sus ojos no pasó desapercibida aquella sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujó en los labios de Temari.

Para Pain tampoco. Podía sentirla. Y podía notar la rabia que sentía éste hacia sí mismo al bajar la vista y darse cuenta que una nueva ráfaga de viento le esperaba al aterrizar en la hierba.

"… _¡Cinco!"_

-¡_Shinra Tensei_! –Exclamó finalmente, realizando su técnica en el aire y evitando ambas ráfagas.

Finalmente dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la hierba, agachando la vista y jadeando unos instantes para tratar de calmar su respiración.

-Así que te diste cuenta. –Comentó finalmente.

-Obviamente. Su técnica es casi perfecta, Pain-sama. La única desventaja es que queda vulnerable durante un periodo de cinco segundos. –Contestó Temari, colocando su abanico en su espalda y luchando contra su cuerpo por mantenerse en pie. Todos sabían lo cansada que estaba, que si se mantenía en pie era solamente para disfrutar de su minuto de gloria. –Segundos que podrían costarle una golpiza.

-Segundos en los que podría matarte si fuera una batalla real. –La corrigió el pelinaranja, negándose a quedar mal. Pues sabía que sus compañeros estaban observándole. –Kisame, Itachi, ¡¿quién os dio vela en este entierro?!

**~ X ~**

_"Masui Sejutsu requiere de las serpientes de Chakra para realizarse. La serpiente muerde a un objetivo paralizándolo temporalmente haciendo que las venas cercanas a la mordida se pongan de un color morado."_

Apartó la vista de aquel libro de medicina y suspiró varias veces. No tenía sentido seguir con la lectura. Pues ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en ello. Las mismas preguntabas vagaban una y otra vez por su mente.

También aquel recuerdo, el único que le habían proporcionado hasta ahora, seguía vivo en su mente como si hubiese sucedido ayer.

"_Mi poder no se puede comparar a los suyos…"_ Pensó, mientras en su mente aparecían los dueños de aquellos Düjutsus tan poderosos. _"… en ese caso, ¿por qué me han aceptado en esta organización?"_

Sentía que habían pisoteado su orgullo. Se creía tan débil comparada a ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Disgustada, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, cerrándola.

No pudo evitar observar aquel paisaje. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana y contempló el paisaje que tenía ante sí. Era simplemente un enorme bosque que no parecía tener fin. Como una selva que no le daba ninguna pista para saber donde se encontraba; en qué punto del mundo estaba. Pero aún así le resultaba hermoso. Aquel misterio que transmitía se volvía realmente hechicero para ella.

No cabía duda. Este era su lugar. Y lo confirmaba cada vez que recordaba su bandana rayada y sus ojos tan inexpresivos.

"_Mis ojos son iguales a los suyos…"_ Pensó, recordando la mirada de Konan, Pain e Itachi Uchiha. _"Sin embargo… mis habilidades no."_

Unos rudos pero tranquilos toqueteos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Apretó su albornoz de seda sobre su cuerpo mientras sentía como éste se tensaba. Pues era su primera noche fuera de aquella habitación en la que había permanecido durante semanas, rodeada de esos experimentos y la oscuridad agobiante. Ahora cualquier ruido la ponía en alerta.

-¿Quién es?

El aludido no respondió; simplemente abrió la puerta.

-Tranquila, Temari, soy yo.

La rubia, que se había puesto a la defensiva al no obtener respuesta alguna, sintió como sus músculos se aliviaban al encontrarse con aquella máscara naranja.

No es que su presencia le produjera paz, ¡al contrario! Pero se había terminado acostumbrando a sus visitas diarias.

-Quería saber si te encontrabas bien. –Pronunció finalmente el enmascarado, aún sin atreverse a adentrarse en el interior.

-¿Acaso no debería? –Preguntó, girándose y observando de nuevo el paisaje. –Esta es la habitación que vi en el recuerdo de Itachi Uchiha. Este es mi sitio. Me siento bien.

"_Por supuesto que lo es, Temari."_ Pensó el enmascarado, satisfecho por el trabajo de su subordinado. _"Todas nuestras habitaciones lo son."_

-Te noto tensa. ¿No quedaste satisfecha con tu entrenamiento?

Deseaba decir que sí, poner su orgullo por delante y disfrazar lo que realmente sentía. Pero no lo lograba.

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo? Sé que Pain-sama solo pretendía esquivar mis ataques. Pero con un golpe suyo yo podría estar al borde de la muerte. Lo mismo pasa con Itachi Uchiha. ¡Sus ojos podrían matarme! De hecho, tuvo la oportunidad cuando caí en su Genjutsu. –Suspiró, apartando finalmente la mirada de la ventana y dirigiéndola hacia él. –También me fijé en las habilidades de Konan. Aparte de poseer grandes conocimientos sobre medicina, tiene una habilidad un tanto rara. Controla bien el Origami. Y yo, ¿acaso puedo compararme a ellos?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Admitió, sabiendo que no mentía del todo. –Eres una de las más inteligentes de aquí, y por lo que me contaron ya lo demostraste en el entrenamiento, ¿verdad? Conseguiste acorralar a Pain.

-Él tenía la oportunidad de matarme.

-Pero pronto no la tendrá, Temari. Es normal que te sientas débil ahora, recién estás retomando tu entrenamiento. –Contestó, tratando de ser paciente. –Y ahora será mejor que descanses. Mañana tendrás una misión.

La nombrada no demostró interés. Se limitó a obedecer y, tras correr las cortinas, se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó en ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El enmascarado pareció pensar varios segundos su respuesta.

-Tobi. –Se limitó a decir mientras salía de la habitación.

-Yo recuerdo que Itachi Uchiha te mencionó por otro nombre. –Exclamó a decir Temari antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí. –Madara, creo. Sí. Fue Madara.


End file.
